No saber de ti
by Naomi Kobayashi
Summary: Una promesa olvidada,su aniversario y una cartade despedida contandolo todo.


_**¡Hola! Acá Naomi Kobayashi con un nuevo estreno ¡Si! Esta vez de la serie de Sakura Card Captor, el fic no nombra a nadie mas que a Tomoyo y a Eriol (como amigos de la protagonista) pero es un SakuraxShaoran muyyyyyyyy triste.**_

_**Ahora si con el fic, a los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a el grupo Clamp.**_

_**No saber de ti **_

La joven de cabellera amorronada tomo un lápiz. Luego saco de una muy fina caja, una hermosa hoja de carta color rosada.

Con estas dos cosas, se sentó en su escritorio a escribir. Debía quitárselo para siempre, ya no lo esperaría mas, los años ya eran demasiados.

Nadie me habla de ti 

_**sin embargo té extraño**_

Hace ya mucho tiempo que te fuiste, tal vez ya no me recuerdes. Lamentablemente yo sí. Es mas recuerdo que hoy es el aniversario de tu partida.

Hoy me reuní con Tomoyo, que me dijo que debía distraerme, que ya habia pasado mucho tiempo, que ya no volverías.

Cada vez que la encuentro con Eriol, este no habla de ti, pese a que abecés habla contigo. El no quiere que yo sufra y supongo que fue Tomoyo quien le dijo que no te nombrara de vuelta.

**No me resigno a olvidarte **

_**aunque pasen los años**_

Es extraño, pese a que lo intento no puedo olvidarte.

He estado con otras personas incluso, pero aun así no funciona. Parece que el pasado tiene ganas de torturarme y matarme mil veces a la ves. Y es que realmente tu partida y tu adiós son algo de lo que mi corazón no se puede desprender.

_**Que será de ti**_

_**Por dónde andarás**_

_**A que distancia te encuentras **_

_**de mi soledad**_

Me pregunto ¿en donde estas? Yo recuerdo, te habías ido para Hon Kon, pero... ¿aun estarás ahí? ¿Abras encontrado otro amor al que si quisieras demasiado como para quedarte y no dejar a ese corazón triste y solitario como el mío? ¿Estarás muy lejos de mí ahora como para mandarme siquiera una carta? ¿Cómo apara olvidar la vieja promesa que me hiciste?

De seguro que si.

_**Como quisiera saber **_

_**si es que aún me recuerdas**_

Si has preguntado por mí 

_**si te duele mi ausencia**_

¿Le preguntaras por mí a Eriol? Yo creo que no. Creo que me has olvidado. Que realmente no te has percatado de los años que llevo esperándote aquí.

Y si miro mi pecho, llega a doler, por que tu ausencia fue una triste partida al atardecer.

_**Que ha cambiado en ti**_

_**y en tu corazón**_

¿Estarás igual que siempre, sereno y tranquilo? ¿Conservaras esa inocencia al caminar? ¿Será tu vida igual?

La querrás a ella tanto como una ves lo hiciste conmigo y tu corazón estallara en mil emociones al verla.

_**Como ha seguido tu vida **_

_**después de mi amor**_

Desde que no estas aquí ya no puedo encontrar 

**_De nuevo el sentido de la libertad_ **

¿Y tu vida? De seguro no esta aprisionada como la mía, por un amor que se niega a abandonar y que de apoco va consumiendo mi vida.

Por que no me habia dado cuenta, pero la va consumiendo. Poco a poco, como las cenizas se consumen en la hoguera, mi amor me va consumiendo la vida.

_**Sin ti no imagino volver a empezar**_

_**Quiero saber que fue de ti ** _

Y es que ya no pudo empezar. El amor me consume, la vida se me va.

Y mientras tanto no se nada de ti y nadie me habla de ti, de tu ausencia.

Y mi inocencia se desvanece, entrando en una realidad a la que no me quiero acoplar y a la que tampoco quiero aceptar.

_**Desde que no estas aquí**_

_**Solo me habita el dolor** _

Y toco mi pecho y me duele por dentro y sangra y no lo veo.

Y es que te fuiste amor y me dejaste sola, con una promesa la cual no recuerdas y yo no puedo olvidar.

_**Se me va la vida sin saber de ti**_

_**Amor**_

¡Y no se nada de ti! Y mi vida se va, sola, desgarrada y consumida.

¡Y nadie me habla de ti amor! ¡Todos me dicen que no volverás! ¡Y mi corazón lucha por no aceptar, esto que ahoga mi pensar!

_**Desde que no estas aquí...**_

Se levanto, las lagrimas escapándole por los ojos, puso la carta en un sobre y le escribió la dirección. Ya estaba dicho, él sé habia ido para siempre, pero esta vez de su corazón.

_** Fin **_

_**Notas finales: T.T ¡Que triste me salió! **_

_**Bueno espero sus comentarios y quejas en sus reweis y también para decirme si realmente puedo seguir escribiendo sé esta serie (ya que yo lo escribo de Shaman King.**_

_**Sayoonara Mata Ne**_

_**Naomi Kobayashi**_


End file.
